Confession
by Rawrreptar
Summary: Seeing all those couples together on the day of love, Gray decides it's time to confess.Oneshot.


**Title:**Confession.

**Summary:** Seeing all those couples together on the day of love, Gray decides it's time to confess.

**Dedicated to: **To those who are single or in a relationship, Or forever alone.. like me. Hehe.

**Rated:** T.

**_I don't own Fairytail_.**

* * *

><p>C<em><strong>on<span>f<span>**_**e**s**si**o_**n**_

**By: ScarletErza**

* * *

><p>Gray felt desperate. Really, desperate. His eyes flickered everywhere. Couples, Couples, and guess what? More couples. Heck, even Natsu had a date for Valentines! He felt lame.<p>

Though, the guild was still loud and rowdy. He wish he could be more like Cana, he wanted to drink all this away, but he can't. He settled his gaze at a blonde beauty, who was currently chatting with Mirajane.

He admired her, he always does, ever since she joined the guild, he thought that she was pretty damn cute. Sighing, he stood up. He didn't even do his silly fetish of stripping, was he that depressed? He just wanted to say how he feels.

So badly.

He couldn't bottle it up anymore, one more look, he might lose it and kiss her senseless. Though, he didn't want to lose his cool, his straight-man facade, for he had pride. He watched her intently, luckily, no one noticed, Or else he'd be making a fool out of himself.

Sighing he shifted his weight to his legs, and stood up abruptly. Making Lucy glance his way. For a moment they locked eyes with each other from a distance. Gray's heart started to hammer in his rib cage, he swore he could hear it, even though it was noisy.

She looked away quickly, and Gray failed to notice the blush that painted on her cheeks. He frowned slightly, enjoying the eye contact. Sighing softly, he walked over the request board. Taking different glances at each paper.

"Gray," Makarov's voice called out to him, and he turned around. "Sherry Blendi will be here later. She's bored today," Makarov said slowly. "I want you to show around, or entertain her."

"Do I have a choice?" Gray asked, frowning.

"No." Makarov replied and waved him off.

A scowl appeared on his face. He had to_ babysit _Sherry, he had plans for crying out loud! Maybe it was a pointless idea to confess today. Running his hands through his hair, he sat back down to his original seat, away from everyone else, and covered his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Two hours has passed, during that time, he sulked, and picked fights with Natsu, eavesdropping on Mira-san's love advice for Elfman. He sighed once again. When will Sherry get here? Seriously.<p>

A light finger tapped his shoulder, he craned his head. He saw Sherry.

She let her painted lips stretch into a simple smile. "Hi." She greeted, "Master Makarov told me that you're the one who's going to show me around right?"

He nodded dumbly, standing up.

She wrapped her hand around his arm. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked, holding him tighter.

He shrugged. "Not really." He said in monotone, looking up, then at her. "Where do you want to go?" It seemed more like a statement than a question.

She giggled. "How about you show me a tour around your guild."

And with that, Gray lead the way, going over the request board, to the mini Bar, to the game area, to the pool; which she insisted for both of them to go swimming and he refused. Then, the stage. Where.. Juvia was.

"Gray-sama! How could you?" She pointed an accusing finger at the pastel-haired beauty.

"I was just showing her around." He said lazily, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Besides, she likes Ly-"

"Actually, we're on a date." Sherry cut in, she felt like playing with this water mage. She let a smirk play on her lips, and she flipped her hair.

_'Ugh, Drama.' _Gray thought getting frustrated by the minute. He left immediately, he didn't want to be apart of this. Why, why him? Before he stepped foot outside the guild, you turned back to see if Lucy was there. She wasn't. She probably left already, with all the ruckus.

Gray let his feet take him around, he saw _more _couples around Magnolia. Giggling, chatting, public display of affection, he was getting sick of it. Screw Valentines day! Lucy probably didn't like him back, which pained his heart.

Going for a place that was more quiet, a place where he could think. Then a place came into mind. The river, that was where he and Erza became close, how he saw her crying there alone. He decided, he was going there. That's all he needed.

* * *

><p>After minutes of walking, letting his shoes brush against the road, he glanced at the sky, orange, a beautiful sunset had displayed, he felt more relaxed. His obsidian pools caught a glimpse of blonde, squinting his eyes slightly, he saw a figure that was like Lucy's.<p>

_Ba-dum._

It was the one and only Lucy Heartfilia, the one he wanted to confess to. His heart started pounding in his chest. But he composed himself, and walked down the hill.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

She quickly whirled her head, there were tears staining her cheek, and her cheeks were a tinge pink. She quickly, wiped her tears, and cleared her throat. "Oh, Gray." She said quietly looking down, with pained eyes.

A replay. He saw a replay of him and Erza when they were younger. He wanted to hug her right there, to comfort her but fought the urge to do so.

Silence dragged on the air. "Uh," He said unsurely. "What's wrong." He came closer and sat next to her. Looking at her eyes. She was still looking at the grass. "C'mon. Tell me." He gently urged, lifting her chin. They locked eyes.

Lucy blushed and frowned. "Gray.." She trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." Her voice was shaky, he knew she was lying. He stared at her, sending a message that she should trust him. She got the message immediately.

"Fine. I was jealous of Sherry, okay?" She said, and he looked at her in shock. "I didn't like the way she holds you! I know she likes Lyon, but.." She trailed off again, jealousy contained her body and she let it out. "I know I sound silly but-!"

She was cut off, Gray crashed his lips with hers. Lucy was shocked, but then closed her eyes and kissed him back. She slithered her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He moved his hands to her waist, and he slid his hot tongue over her lower lip. Lucy hesitated at first, but gave in. Gray loved the way she tasted, so sweet, like her. Lucy loved how warm his lips were. Their tongues battled for dominance. They broke apart for air, Lucy was really red. It was her first kiss.

She liked it.

She kept wrapping her hand onto his neck, and he brought his face closer to Lucy's, foreheads touching. He cupped her cheek. Gray felt confident and said the thing that was kept on his heart:

"I love you."

He then kissed her forehead, and they sat together watching the sunset, holding each other tightly.

"I love you too." Lucy whispered, snuggling closer to Gray. For an Ice-mage, he sure can be warm. She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi again, lovely viewers.<em>**

**_,haha. Well... this was on mah mind. So I thought I could write it down, and u kno, share it wiff yo' guys. :D I know.. Super OOCness, and shiz, but, hey! don't blame meeee. D:_**

Advance Happy Valentines! For me, Advance Happy Tuesday. :D HEHE.

*Waves*

**_Now, Review please? For me? :D_**


End file.
